


Nightmare

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Denial, Grief, Help, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl





	Nightmare

Life doesn't prepare you for grief, no matter how many people you lose, it hurts the same. Especially when you had an argument just hour before, especially when you left on bad terms. Nobody was to blame but everone blamed themselves. Everyone though about what could have been done differently. But the past is the past and nobody can change it, no matter how much you wish you could.

 

The day had started like any other, Aaron and Robert had got up together, had breakfast together. They were happy. Until Liv came down stairs, slagging off her mum as she always does. Robert tried to ignore her, he tried not to think about how much Liv was wasting the time she had with her mum. The time he didn't have. But he snapped.

"Can't you be fucking greatful you have a mum," Robert shouted, shocking both Aaron and Liv.

"Robert, calm down, yeah?" Aaron tried to calm the two of them down.

"Come on Aaron, aren't you sick of her constantly slagging off her mum, her mum that cares about her, who loves her," Robert shouted, his bottled up anger exploding.

"You know nothing about me," Liv shouted back before storming upstairs.

"What's all the shouting?" Chas asks, coming into the room.

"Robert and Liv's constant feud," Aaron said shaking his head, "she's fourteen, Robert, she'll miss her mum sooner or later."

"I never had that time with my mum, she's got everything. A family that loves her. Something I never had," Robert shouts, pacing up and down.

"Kids don't know how lucky they are. You know that, Robert. Nobody knows what they had until it's gone, " Aaron said, moving closer to Robert.

"Like you know what that feels like," Robert mumbles, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I do actually, Robert. I had Jackson and now he's gone, when I was a kid I though even if my mum left I'd have my dad but I didn't did I Robert. I pretty much lost him. You can't keep making out everything bad for you and only you," Aaron said, shouting now.

"I stood by you though out the trail and everything before and after. Never did I once say, everything's bad for me," Robert shouted, his jaw clenched.

"Gonna throw that in my face now. I never asked you to, did I? Yeah, you stood by me though out all that but your being the old Robert again, the one that only thinks about his self," Aaron shouted, shaking his head, before adding, "I'm going to my meeting, see ya later," and walking off.

 

Though out the day, Robert didn't think much about their argument. They'd had their fair share and they were still together. Robert had just brushed it off as something he'd sort out later.

 

 

 

That was until the phone call came. 

 

"Hello," Robert answers the phone, merry as ever.

"Is this Robert Sugden?" The man in the other asked.

"Yeah...what's happened?" Robert asks, wondering what the formality was about

"We are sorry to inform you that Aaron Dingle has been in a terrible accident," the man answered, his voice low, clearly not wanting to make this call.

"What happened? Where is he? Is he alright?" Robert asks, fear creeping in at the obvious pause the other man made before continueing.

"I'm sorry Mr Sugden but Mr Livesy has been reported....dead," the man paused letting his words sink in.

"D-dead," Robert says, the phone slipping out his hand, falling to the floor with a bang. This can't be happening, no, Aaron's not death, his Aaron's not dead. Falling to his knees he held his head in his hands, tears spilling down his cheeks while sobs fill the room.

After about a minute Robert got his bearings, at least as much as he was going to. Picking the phone up, he held it to his ear.

"D-does his mum know?" Robert says, his voice weak.

"Miss Dingle has been informed as have his other family members," the man answers, his voice full of sympathy, adding" I know how hard this must be for you." when Robert doesn't say anything

"What happened?" Robert finally asks, trying to hold back his tears that threatened to spill over.

"There was an armed robbery at the shop he was in. I'm sorry to say he got caught in the cross fire trying to stop the man shooting an employee behind the counter," the man explains, sadly, "the man was arrested not long after."

"He saved someone's life?" Robert says, sighing, that sounded like Aaron.

"Yes, Mr Livesy put himself between the robber and the employee. He saved her life, you should be proud," the man says, trying to reasure Robert.

"Proud? I've always been fucking proud of him. Nothing's changed there," Robert says, wiping his eyes, "I need to go and see his family."

"I'm sorry that I had to inform you of this," the man said before putting the phone down.

 

"Oh, Robert," Chas cries, flinging her arms around him, "he can't be dead, he just can't be."

"Sis, we're here. We all are but Aaron's gone, alright," Cain says, taking her hands, trying to hold back tears as well.

"I should have gone with him," Adam says, shaking his head, "why did I let him go to the fucking meeting alone."

"You weren't to know Adam," Cain reasures, clearly out of his depth with all of this.

"I didn't even tell him I loved him before he left this morning, why did we kph age that bloody fight," Robert says to himself but out loud.

"It was my fault you were fighting, this is all my fault," Liv cries, clutching to Victoria.

"Blaming ourselves isn't gonna help," Zak announces, sighing, "Aaron was a good lad. He tried to be strong for us, now we need to be strong for him."

 

**Three Days Later.**

 

 

"Robert, you have to eat something," Victoria pleads, placing a plate infron of him.

"I'm not hungry," Robert protests, wearily.

"You've said that for three days now, Aaron wouldn't want you to be like this," Victoria says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why can't everyone stop telling me what Aaron would have wanted. All I want is him to be here now, I want him to come through that door and say how stupid I am, say that I need to stop being selfish," Robert shouts, angrily, "but he won't will he Vic because he's dead, I'll never see him again."

"Robert, you need to calm down. Yeah? This isn't helping anyone," Victoria says, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I be calm when the person I love more that my own life is dead?" Robert shouts, his anger suddenly disappearing though as he breaks down into fits of sobs, Victoria cradling him to her.

"Shhh....shhhh....I'm here," Victoria soothes.

 

 

The next few weeks where bleak, nobody was cheery, nobody in the pub was laughing. Paddy had come back from Germany and Sandra had come back to look after Liv. Everyone was there, accept Aaron. It had hit lots of people really hard, even those who barely talked to Aaron. The main subject of the gossip was Aaron, a man that had gone though everything and come out the other side but was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That man deserves to be hanged," Pearl says one day, "I mean, who could live with themselves after killing someone that has been though so much."

"There are horrible people in the world, horrible, horrible people," Paddy answers, staring off into the distance.

The scrapyard went bust almost straight away, neither Robert nor Adam feeling up to working. The village was depressed and everyone knew it.

 

 

The day of Aaron's funeral came and all the village attended, even the whites. Robert stood staring at the box, the box that contained Aaron, his Aaron. Him, Adam, Cain and Zak carried him in, tears streaming down each and every person. Messages were read out, showing how much people looked up to him, how many people loved him. 

"I never thought I'd be doing this, I was never prepared to do this. The day-the day it happened we were having a fight I said things, he said thing and we left it there. Now I think about it, he was right, he always was right. One thing I don't understand is that I'm standing here having done lots to hurt and upset people and h-he's I-in there after doing his best at everything. He even died saving someone, how ironic," Robert states, tears running down his cheeks, "I spent a year, a full year sneaking around, making his sneak around and hat happened? I just hurt more people because I was lying to myself. I love- loved Aaron so much and I'll never forget him."

 

Days turned into months into years and everything had settled down. Robert visits Aaron's grave everyday to talk to him, to tell him about the day he had but today was different. He didn't need to pretend.

"Robert," a familiar voice said, making Robert wipe around, it was Aaron.

"Aaron, i-is that really you," Robert says, reaching out to Aaron.

"You need to move on Robert, you need to be happy," Aaron says, his voice soft, homely.

"I don't want to move on, Aaron,  I want you and only you," Robert pleads, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I know. I wanted you too but see," Aaron says, reaching out, his hand going though Robert's, "I'm gone. I want to be here but I can't."

"Why did you have to be the hero, Aaron? You would have been fine if-" Robert rants, crying.

"-if I had let the teenage girl behind the counter die? I couldn't, Robert, I'm sorry," Aaron says, trying to wipe Robert's tears away but couldn't.

"I love you so much Aaron," Robert says, "i can't do this without you."

"I love you too Robert and you can do this I believe in you," Aaron states, his voice fading.

"No, Aaron, don't go, please. I need you," Robert begs.

"I'm sorry," Aaron apologises before disappearing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robert ,wake up, Robert," Aaron says, shaking his awake.

"Aaron?" Robert says, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, what's that in aid of?" Aaron asks, smiling while hugging him back.

"I just love you so much," Robert answers, 

"You were having a bad dream?" Aaron asks, kissing his head.

"Yeah. It was horrible," Robert admits sitting up in bed.

"What was it about? You kept telling me not to go because you need me," Aaron tells him confused.

"I had a nightmare that y-you died," Robert admits, sighing.

"I died?" Aaron asks, confused.

"Yeah, it felt so real. You saved someone in an armed robbery and was killed. Everyone was there, in the backroom, saying how they'd all miss you. It felt like years went past and I went to your grave and saw you ghost. Then you disappeared," Robert explains, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, I'm here. See," Aaron says, grabbing Robert's hand, "I'm alive. You're stuck with me, mate."


End file.
